


The Perfect Storm

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: A blizzard hits and gives Harry and Hermione some time to discuss matters. What can they possibly talk about? *occurs after Ron's departure*





	The Perfect Storm

"I'll take over the watch, Hermione. You just go get some sleep." She looked hesitant. He gripped her shoulders, "For me, please."

That was a few hours ago. Harry was now sitting on the stiff, frozen ground, knees to his chest, wondering where it all went wrong. He told them everything. Every little detail Dumbledore passed along to him. Yet that wasn't enough. Ron had stormed out on them, now making the task of finding and eliminating Voldemort's horcruxes that much more difficult. The wind was picking up and began whipping his already numb face. Had it not been for the flakes that had started to fall, he would have stayed longer, but he felt the impending blizzard would keep away any snatchers. He lifted himself off the snowy surface and started for the tent opening.

He couldn't believe the change in his attitude upon entering. Maybe it was the warm air now surrounding him; maybe it was the aroma of soup and tea; maybe it was seeing her tear-stained face sleeping on an open book.

"Typical Hermione. Always trying to help others rather than herself." He walked over to her dormant form and lightly played with one of her curls. "Oh Hermione, I told you to go to sleep but I didn't mean like this." He lightly tapped her shoulder, "Hermione…"

She mumbled something. "What was that, Hermione?"

She yawned slightly, "I asked what's the time"

"Oh, not sure, probably just before daybreak." She bolted upright.

"What happened to my shift? Or did Ron decide to come back and take over?"

He gave her a look over before replying, "I thought you could use the rest so I just extended my watch a bit. And sorry to say, but I don't think anyone's going to be looking for us in this weather."

He retraced his steps back to the entrance and opened it to show her. He had come in not even 15 minutes ago and yet there was already a fresh layer of snow forming in front of the tent. It didn't help that the wind was blowing every which way that you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you.

"Even if they are, I doubt they'll have much success finding us with this storm on top of your charms." He turned around expecting to see sadness etched on her face, but was shocked to see a different expression. Relief?

"Well, that's good. It'll keep us from catching cold, at least. Speaking of, did you get any of my soup or tea?"

"Not yet, I thought we could have some while we talk things over. And then we can get some more rest." She smiled at this plan and began reheating the tepid soup and lukewarm tea.

Harry downed his soup no problem and was now sipping his tea while him and Hermione brainstormed about where the horcruxes may be; after coming up with a few options, Harry thought it was a good time to switch topics.

"So, are you okay? I mean, after what happened earlier? Because I'm here for you…" She wanted to scream out 'NO!', but not for Ron leaving, but because she was confused on the inside. She was always told her and Ron would be together. Everyone thought they offset each other so much that they were destined for each other. But truthfully, she couldn't see it. He liked quidditch and food, whereas she appreciated books and studying. What would they talk about?

"Hermione, a blank stare doesn't really answer my question."

"Oh, sorry Harry, yeah, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I was the one who broke my promise to you: I'm still here."

With a serious expression, he said, "Is that still what you want?"

She looked dumbfounded. "Of course I don't want to be in the middle of nowhere looking for who-knows-what hidden who-knows-where: but, yes, I'm staying because we have to do this; we have to finish him before it's too late." With a final swig, he finished his tea, setting it down in front of him.

"What about Ron?" The sound of snow pelting the side of the tent echoed louder than ever.

"Well, he left. What else is there?" She picked up her own tea and began drinking.

"I meant what about him… and you." Her eyes widened when she realized what he was saying.

"Oh… well, it'll take me awhile, but I think eventually we could be friends again. That is, if he comes back at all." Harry became more confident after hearing this.

"So, there was nothing going on between you two? Romantically, I mean." Her face had an expression he had rarely seen: one of confusion.

"Why would you ask that?"

He thought to himself, _'Because I love you'_. Sputtering for a response, "Because I wasn't sure what you two had. I was just making conversation." He finished lamely.

She eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was holding back something else. She placed her hand on top of his. "Harry… when you're ready to tell me everything, I'm here." She flashed him a friendly smile. He mirrored her smile and got up from the table.

He walked back to the entrance to find that the snowstorm had passed but what it left behind was a layer of snow up to his chest. Hermione simply said, "Good call." He made his way over to her and threw his arms around her body. Her smile reappeared, although it was directed into his chest. She was happy that she wasn't the only one who could initiate a hug.

"Thank you, Hermione. It's good having someone here to talk with."

Her smile grew larger, if that was possible. "If it gets me a hug, I'll talk with you every night."

He gazed into her eyes. It was as if he could see her soul. So beautiful. He didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or maybe it was how her skin was glowing or how her tongue glazed her bottom lip, but he was gravitating toward her. Was this actually going to happen? And then, their lips met. Bliss. Glee. Ecstasy. That's the only way he could describe it. He wasn't shocked that it was amazing, but he was shocked that Hermione didn't break away. More surprising was the fact that she was running her tongue along the seam of his lips, trying to enter his mouth. He parted his lips and met her tongue halfway. This just became too much and it had caught up with Harry. His cheeks were reddening not only from the passionate kiss he was engaged in, but also because he was now poking Hermione in her abdomen. She couldn't ignore this and finally broke the kiss.

"I'm going to guess that you enjoyed that?" She said with a crooked smile. His eyes filled with desire, bordering on lust.

"So much. I've been wanting to do that for some time now."

She made her way over to the entrance of the bedroom and said, "I think it's time to go to bed. You coming?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Together? In the same bed?"

She started for the bed and shouted, "Just watch where you put your wand, will you?" He stifled his laughter as he followed her into the room, quietly shutting the tent door.


End file.
